A little play in bed
by JasonBondWriter
Summary: Simon wants to spend the day sleeping . How will Athena make him change his mind !


**I'll directly tell you : this fanfiction is not related to the game's scenario . It's independant and done for a little fun of fun ! Please I hope you'll take time to read it .**

* * *

Date : Somewhere in 2030

Time : 10 : 28 AM

Place : Athena and Simon's house

Entrance

Athena opened the door and entered with his hands full of shopping bags . She thought :"_ Simon will be surprised_ ! "

Then she closed the door with her foot , put all the TEN bags on the table and locked the door with the keys she picked up from her handbag . Then she put back the keys in the bag and went directly to the bedroom . When she opened the door , she was surprised and shocked to see Simon sleeping deeply in the bed the right arm outside .

Athena sighed and got a very angry face while Widget became red and yelled : " You stupid B*..." Athena shut him down just before Simon slowly woke up because of his voice .

"...Oh...Athena...Good morni..." he managed to say with his very tired voice .

"Simon ! Why are you sleeping in a day like this ?! " she said while approching from the bed .

" Hard work " he answered before to try to go back to sleep .

"But why are you working ?! You don't have any case ?! " Then she imagined the worst scenario ever . " ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME ?!" His widget turned dark red and shouted : " You pig ! How dare you !"

Then Simon calmly got up and riposted : " I'm not cheating on you ! You can check up the security cameras : you won't find anything !"

She heard what he said and he was clearly saying the truth . Then Athena asked while playing with her orange hairs : "So what were you doing ?!"

"You know , I consider katana training as a work !" he said before to try to sleep back .

Athena grumpled : "Ahh not your nin..."

She instantly cut herself down when she saw Simon's angry eyes after she said what she just said .

"Sorry !" She played again with her hairs.

Simon slept for good . Athena thought : _There must have a way to wake him up at least !_ Then she got an idea : she yelled :" Simon,look ! Taka is being abducted !"

Simon looked at her with such intensity, she felt like totally ill-at-ease as it's very hard to lie to him . She totamly freaked out when he discovered her lie and said : " Did you really think I would believe this bullshit ?! " Then he grinned " You will need something more convincing to get me out of the bed !"

Athena thought of a new strategy ! But she couldn't think about a very good lie ! She thought :

_This is hopeless ! I'll never wake him up ! Guess I should get to the park alone ! Yet he is still excited when he wants us to..._

Then an idea came in his mind and she grinned as Simon slept deeply . She knew this is the perfect plan . She took off her glove , threw it on the desk and climbed on the bed . Then she stealthily pulled out the blanket to expose Simon's full body still in his pyjama . She shook him to check he's sleepy then touched her neck and scratched it with delicacy .

Simon felt this delicacy and smiled but said while he had his back on Athena : " Taka,nice bird !" because he thought that would be his hawk . Then Athena did a slow kiss on the neck and Blackquill laughed quietly . The woman then tickled the back of the neck and entered her hand on his t-shirt to tickle the body .

After that , Simon knew that that wasn't Taka and especially , he knew WHO it was . He jumped on the bed turning on Athena and shouted : " What do you think you're doing , Cykes-dono ?! "

Athena smiled innocently and answered : " I'm just teasing you !"

"Well I-I..." He took a moment to think then he understood that in fact , he liked that . So he did a malicious face on Athena and said while laughing : " You don't really know what I'm really able to !"

"Oh really ?!" Then in prevision, she took off Widget and placed her on the desk . The she got surprised by Simon lying her on the bed and tickling her all over the body .

"AH NO ! HAAHA AHAHAHAA HAHAHHAHAAH " she screamed and laughed at the same time , pretty loudly actually . Simon continued his game until Athena was on his top and tickled him in the upper parts of his body . The two lovers then rolled on the bed until Simon blocked her by behind . He tickled his back and noticed she had black tights . He commented : "Did you buy new tights ?!"

"Yes you noticed ?! " said Athena while she turned herself to face Simon and do him a seductive gaze .

" Yes but I quite prefer your naked legs !"

"You know I still wear tights ?!"

"I wasn't saying when you go out ! But when we..." then he lied on Athena and gently kissed her while they embraced each other .

" Ohh ! " said Athena in a seductive ton . They continued kissing each other then Simon took Athena's tie,jacket and white top . He could see now her white bra . Athena blushed hardly . Then he took off her shoes,tights and skirt to show her white panties . They kissed again while Simon passed his hand through her sweet body . Then he took off his clothes to keep only his black boxer .

They kissed each other then and got naked . The "action" lasted twenty minutes and after that , they dressed themselves in their habitual clothes and Simon said to Athena : "You won ! You got me woke up !"

"I knew you would like it ! " she said while smiling and taking his right hand . Then the couple arranged the bags in the bedroom and Athena opened the door with the keys . Before to go out , she did a last passionnate kiss to her husband and both went outside hand to hand after that Athena locked up the door . They went in direction of the park . What a really beautiful day !


End file.
